


And a Little Bit More

by higayimdad



Series: TXT oneshots [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu Does In Fact Bite Soobin, Best Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Soogyu Dynamics Are So Fun, Using scary movies as a plot device, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad
Summary: Soobin and Beomgyu are best friends (and perhaps a little bit more).
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: TXT oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684213
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	And a Little Bit More

“Coming out on the stage now is Choi Beomgyu, 5 foot 10 and a raging beauty from head to toe. Today he is wearing Louis Vuitton it seems, sporting chelsea boots, a long tailored coat, and slim grey jeans. It’s a perfect fit for his perfect body. Let’s give him an applause for keeping it simple but stylish,”

Beomgyu waits for the applause but it never comes. Instead opens his eyes, and looks around the room with his mouth in a deep frown. He lifts the karaoke mic to his lips, and repeats “let’s give him an applause!” 

His only audience is Soobin. Who is supposed to cheer and jump and clap until his hands bleed. However, the boy with jet black hair is too immersed in the game on his phone. He had barely even pushed his headphones past his ears. Once Beomgyu has repeated, not once, but twice that he is waiting for an applause, does the other one put down his phone to clap his hands, albeit only for a second or two, and not really with any passion. 

“Wow...the enthusiasm is impeccable.” Beomgyu coughs into the mic, it screeches and Soobin jolts at the loud noise. 

Clearly, Beomgyu isn’t on a runaway stage, he isn’t wearing Louis Vuitton and every camera in the room isn’t on him. He’s in Soobin’s living room, he’s just wearing baggy black pants and the grey hoodie he’s worn one too many times. He _ is _ a raging beauty though, from head to toe; unfortunately, the only one here to witness his godly looks is Soobin. Who isn’t even really looking at him. Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows together and pushes his hair out of his face. Taehyun is right, it’s too long, too wild, Beomgyu could at least put in the effort to style it if he’s gonna keep it like this. 

“What’s more interesting than me?” Beomgyu asks, finally sinking down on the couch next to Soobin. Rests his chin on Soobin’s shoulder, to peek at the game he’s playing. The mic is laid carefully on the coffee table in front of them, the room is in a soft golden hue and the sun casts shadows in the most beautiful ways possible. Soobin’s living room is almost entirely white, from the couch to the walls and the soft pillows and the marble coffee table. Soobin’s mom is a manic cleaner and a perfectionist, she gets mad at Soobin when he eats on the couch and pretends she isn’t annoyed when Beomgyu doesn’t put his glasses on coasters. 

Beomgyu likes it here, even if Soobin’s mom sends him death glares when he is about to brush off his hands on the cushions (he swears she loves him anyway) and even when Soobin ignores him to play his stupid game. 

He knows exactly how to pull Soobin’s out of his game, ponders on the thought for a second, and then ultimately decides it’s funny. He opens his mouth and bites down on Soobin’s shoulder, teeth hitting a bone somewhere. 

_ “Fuck-”  _ Soobin shouts and drops his phone to the floor, Beomgyu sits up properly and act as if nothing happened at all. They have a staredown for a few seconds, while Soobin rubs the sore spot on his shoulder. 

Then he breaks out in a smile, Soobin is obviously not mad. Not at Beomgyu. Soobin is bigger and stronger, his body weight could easily suffocate Beomgyu. He takes this to his advantage, he grips the latter one's shoulder, shakes them like he’s a carton of juice. Threatens to bite him back, and Beomgyu gets scared for a solid second, Soobin bites down hard, he has a scar from 2nd grade on his forearm to prove it. They begin to fight, half-assed and childish, a pillow gets thrown on the floor. Soobin opens his mouth and pretends to bite down, Beomgyu pinches the skin on his shoulder. 

Beomgyu grabs the mic from the table, turns it on, and pretends like he’s dying when he speaks into it. 

“Choi Beomgyu is being ferociously attacked by a maniac. What’s going to happen to the immaculate and handsome and flawless model? Will the world mourn his death if he goes?” 

Both of them laugh. Soobin let’s go of Beomgyu. 

“No one will mourn your death,” Soobin says and stands up, it sounds cruel but Beomgyu knows he doesn’t mean it. 

“Your mom will.” Beomgyu follows. They poke at each other and stick their tongues out teasingly. Soobin holds up his fists as if he’s ready to swing at the other, Beomgyu copies him. They pretend like they are going to have a go at each other, Beomgyu is still holding the mic in his closed fists, and is just about to lift it to his mouth to give yet another string of commentary when Soobin’s mom comes walking down the stairs. 

He quiets down and bows to her, she smiles back at him and picks up the sweater Soobin had thrown to the floor 3 hours earlier. Gives a small glare at him to make sure that  _ one more time and you will be in trouble, child.  _ Beomgyu is polite towards everyone, especially Soobin’s mom, maybe because he loves her so much. He would replace Soobin with his mom in a heartbeat. 

“Are you staying for dinner dear?” She asks him, but before Beomgyu answers Soobin opens his mouth. Hugging the sweater close to his body. 

“Beomgyu’s parents aren’t home until Sunday morning. Can he stay here tonight too?” 

Okay, maybe Soobin isn’t so bad, he asks the questions Beomgyu is still a bit afraid to ask, even if he has known the Choi's for ages now. 

“Oh, I asked your dad to clean up the extra bed from your room, but we will put it back.” She says to Soobin first and fluffs the pillows on the couch, picks up one from the floor. Then she looks at Beomgyu. “ I’m sure your mom would feel better knowing you are here than alone, right?” 

Beomgyu nods and looks at her with big eyes. Wants to whisper  _ “you are so nice ma’am”  _ but he doesn’t. So many years, yet still too shy. 

She leaves them, mumbles something about food and they both echo “yes” even though they didn’t listen clearly to what she said. Soobin nudges Beomgyu’s shoulders, whispers “God mom loves you so much she’d switch us out,” 

“Why wouldn’t she, I’m lovable.” 

He sees that Soobin is about to lunge after him, maybe to kill him. Before Soobin even has the chance to take a step in his direction Beomgyu instantly flies towards the glass door that leads to their backyard. (Once when he was 13 he accidentally ran headfirst into it, almost broke both him and the door, it hurt back then, but it’s a fun story to tell now). Both of them scream, and they laugh loudly, Soobin manages to get a monopoly on the bucket of water balloons they filled weeks ago, that they never got around to play with. 

They fly over his head like grenades, Soobin throws them as if his life depends on it; but fortunately for Beomgyu Soobin’s aim is...well, plain bad. A few grazes him, a few explode against the fence behind him and splash him with the water. Beomgyu picks up the ones that don’t break and throw them back. He hits Soobin, of course; he’s the best. 

_ “You suck,”  _ Beomgyu shouts - and like he jinxed himself the second the words left his mouth - Soobin obviously managed to hit him right in his face. Bullseye. Beomgyu stumbles over, screams, and pretends to die on the ground. He whines at the cold water running down inside his shirt. Soobin laughs, but walks over to his friend on the ground nevertheless. 

The umber hair is slicked to his forehead, the grey hoodie is darkened by the water stains (not to mention the few grass stains too). Soobin holds his hand out innocently, and Beomgyu goes to grab it. Soobin has a balloon hidden behind his back, and Beomgyu plans to drag Soobin down to his level, it’s unclear if the two parties are unbeknownst to the other one’s plan. They have known each other for so long, it should be as simple as if they had written it on their foreheads. 

Beomgyu is first, as soon as he wraps his hand around Soobin’s, he pulls him down and Soobin’s eyes widen in surprise (did he really not know this would happen?). When he tries to catch himself the balloon in his hands explodes in his grip, both of them end up soaking wet. 

The sun shines on them from above, Beomgyu’s stomach tingles when his little finger grazes against Soobin’s, and his cheeks turn a shade redder. It’s weird, they are best friends after all, or something like that, Beomgyu thinks. He gives himself a second to wonder if Soobin feels the same, if he also felt the small bolt of electricity, or if his cheeks also are painted pink. Beomgyu builds up the courage to look, all he has to do is turn his head, just glance to his side to see Soobin. 

Soobin’s hands were big, Beomgyu knew this - because they have held hands before. A hundred times, to tell the truth, but when Soobin’s hand suddenly engulfed Beomgyu’s, the latter gasped for air. It was different, somehow, that’s what Beomgyu felt, Soobin must have too, because his cheeks glowed red like they were two lamps in the dark. 

They let each other go when Soobin’s mom knocks on the window to call them in for late dinner, she looked disappointed at them for the mess they had made of themselves and doesn't let them sit by the table until both had changed. She scolded Beomgyu for the grass stains on his shirt, but still promised to clean it for him, which Beomgyu thanks her for. 

_ “She loves me~”  _ He teases Soobin, later that night, who just sighs because he can’t even argue against it. 

Beomgyu gets to wear Soobin’s clothes, he didn’t bring enough clothes himself and when he got wet the only other option was half-naked. Everyone would prefer...not that. He drowns in Soobin’s sweater and the pants would slip off him if Beomgyu hadn't tied them as tight as he could around his waist. The former already wears a size or two bigger than Beomgyu to accommodate his height, but he also likes to wear yet another size bigger than that, to get that feeling of it being oversized. In too many cases, the clothes turn out like big blankets on Beomgyu. But he likes it, a lot. 

“Do you think your parents are gonna get mad?” Beomgyu asks, as he picks up the karaoke microphone again, from where Soobin had put it on his desk.

“Are you gonna scream?” Soobin asks in return, he’s lying flat on his stomach in his bed; scrolling through movies to watch. He throws a look at the green digital clock by his bed, it’s not even eleven.

“No,” 

“Then go ahead,” Soobin responds, and doesn't care very much honestly, in most cases Beomgyu doesn’t listen to him anyway. He plays by his own rules, the Choi Beomgyu rules. It’s admirable (and only annoying, like once in a while), Soobin likes to see when Beomgyu tests his limits. Whether it’s with his classmates, teachers, or even his own parents. Soobin lives a little bit through Beomgyu in that sense, he never dares to do such things himself. 

The brunette taps the mic, just to make sure it’s really on, he tests the volume, just to make sure; he would probably be terrified if Soobin’s parents came downstairs to yell at him for being too loud. 

“Today we see Choi Beomgyu enter the stage, alive and well, despite the savage attack made on him earlier. Mr. Choi seems to be an ambassador for Adidas today, wearing large sweatpants with the signature three stripes on the side. The sweater looks to be one too many sized too big, but he still rocks it. As expected. Woah, he's so extravagant and beautiful. A star in the sky.” 

All he does is walk back and forth in Soobin’s room, throwing an imaginary feather boa behind his shoulder. Soobin admires him from afar, Beomgyu probably doesn’t see that Soobin follows him attentively, every step he takes. Or if he does notice, he pretends as if it’s nothing even if Soobin's cheeks turn hot and red. 

“Shut up and lie down now,” He mutters, and turns his full attention back on the TV.

Beomgyu obliges, he sees that Soobin has a movie picked out. A thriller, which - for the record - Beomgyu hates, but Soobin loves. The former prepares himself to complain, but once he melts in the covers, he can’t be bothered. Soobin’s father brought down the spare bed to his room after dinner, he always does it, but Beomgyu never sleeps in it (they both let Soobin's parents think so though, in some way they think they feel better than way). Beomgyu gets himself comfy on the single pillow he and Soobin share (even though he has 3 pillows in bed), Beomgyu rests his weary head on Soobin’s shoulder, and waits for the other one to wrap his arms around him. Like they always do. 

Sometimes Soobin pretends he hates when Beomgyu just  _ has  _ to share the bed with him, especially in summer because the AC in his room doesn’t work and it’s a menace to be so close together.  _ “Sleep in the other bed, I can’t stand you,” _ Soobin says, yet he is still the one who nuzzles closer and play with Beomgyu’s hair when he inevitably sneaks into Soobin’s bed. 

Now, the main character screams when the demon, or monster, or ghost,  _ or whatever _ shows up on the screen - Beomgyu jumps every time, he presses his face against Soobin’s chest and listens to the latter giggle at him. 

“Are you scared?” Soobin whispers, who watch scary movies like they are comedies. 

“Yes, what do you think?” The other answers, after a few seconds. His fists are balled up and he’s been inching closer to Soobin the entire movie, maybe to feel more secure, or maybe just because. 

Soobin laughs again, but his arm wraps around Beomgyu’s shoulder, and he starts tracing the multiple moles visible on the back of his neck. Thank god for the dark room, thank god that Beomgyu is actually watching the movie - because Soobin is not. He is way too occupied by looking at the brunette, just at the way he still pouts and how his hair is in his face but it looks so careless yet beautiful. How his arms have started wrapping around Soobin’s neck. 

How Beomgyu is no longer resting by his side, but full-on lying on top of him. Soobin wonders if Beomgyu can feel his heartbeat through his chest, or if he knows that Soobin’s scalp tingle and his cheeks turn red, Soobin wonders if Beomgyu feels the same as him. 

When the movie came to its end Beomgyu was nearly asleep, as was Soobin, the latter was in fact barely awake enough to turn the TV off and switch the small night light by his bed off. 

“Move,” Soobin just about manages to mumble. 

“No,” Beomgyu nuzzles his head under Soobin’s chin, “I’m so comfortable.” 

“What about me? You don’t care that I’m comfortable?” 

“But you are. Right?” Beomgyu slid of him slightly, letting himself lay by his side instead. One hand drawing circles on Soobin’s chest. “I can hear your heart Soobin, it sounds like you are comfortable.” 

“Oh-”

Soobin begged that the dark really was enough to conceal his pink cheeks. Begged his heartbeat to calm down, begged the gods for him to stop sweating. 

Beomgyu stretches his limbs and yawns, he presses his cheek against Soobin’s chest and hums something. Soobin wants to ask what he said, but can’t really press the words past the tip of his tongue. The former looks up at Soobin, through dark bangs and long eyelashes. His eyes are big - they are a beautiful brown color, they twinkle despite the room being almost pitch-black. He presses his lips together and smiles, at Soobin. There is a bolt of electricity. 

_ “I wonder if he felt it too?” _ Both of them think at the same time, but they don't ask it out loud. 

Instead, Soobin turns to his side too, Beomgyu falls off him and whines in the process - they are lying face to face now. Soobin is sure Beomgyu knows about his painted cheeks, he’s basically looking at Soobin googly-eyed and he giggles at him - Soobin probably looks back at him equally as googly-eyed. 

Somehow Beomgyu manages to force himself even closer to Soobin, slipping his arms under Soobin's and engulfing himself in a hug. 

“I love it when you hug me. You are so  _ secure, _ ” Beomgyu mumbles. 

Soobin ponders if he should say the same thing back, it’s true, no doubt in that - but he always feels too awkward confessing to stuff like this. 

“It’s nice hugging you too, feels warm.” He hugs Beomgyu a little bit tighter and looks down on him with big eyes. They still share the single pillow, the spare bed is still untouched because they prefer sleeping together (even when Soobin pretends he doesn’t like it). They are best friends, they are a little bit more. 

_ “It isn’t the moment for a first kiss or anything, right?” _ Soobin has time to think; no- not now. He imagines them going to the beach, at sunrise maybe! Or Soobin will treat Beomgyu to lunch, he knows the latter would love that. Maybe now is a good moment too, but he’s a little bit too much of a chicken for that. 

So suddenly Soobin can’t process it, Beomgyu lunges forward and kisses him. It’s fast and it’s clumsy but they both lean into a second one when the first one is over. Then Beomgyu snickers and curls the corners of his mouth upwards, “I could practically see you beg for it,” 

“I didn’t!” Soobin turns defensive, but it’s only because Beomgyu is right. 

“But you liked it?” 

“...whatever, maybe.” But it means yes. Beomgyu knows that, so he isn’t worried, he laughs again and cuddles closer. It’s comfortable and secure  _ and  _ they both love it a little bit too much. 

They are best friends and a little bit more.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay! haha! first time writing soogyu and suddenly I am very nervous, lmk if you liked it because I am currently very insecure about this! (i also wrote in present tense for some reason when I'm really only used to past sense why on god did i decide to try so many new things at the same time????) (also this was written a bit abruptly so lolz hope its readable)
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopeonmydick)


End file.
